Aodhfin A Tale Of Two
by Randilicious
Summary: Harry is Dumbledore's long lost son and is abandoned in the streets of London shortly after his birth, Lucius finds him and has quite the future planned out for this boy-savior. Alternate Universe. Vampires. Rated M to be safe. Very improbable universe.
1. The Beginning

A/N: I'm thinking of turning this story into an original story and publishing it. Give me feedback! This story is very odd, pay no attention to the impossibility of it. x3 Thanks! ~Randi

P.S. It's short for a reason ;3 I have most of the chapters already written out, but I need to sort them out. =3

Chapter One: The Beginning

It was a dark and stormy evening, as most of these stories start off, and all was silent but for the steady sound of a man walking down the street. Stopping suddenly; his left heel clicking loudly, echoing down the alley he stood at the mouth of. His golden hair glittered as he walked down the alley way, heels clicking once more. Bending down in front of a trash can, he reached behind it and pulled up a small bundle. He brought the bundle up to his nose and sniffing it delicately, before a grin widened on his face. "Yes" He whispered to the sleeping baby, his eyes shining, "This will do just perfect"

.§.

"Harry!" echoed through the hall, and said boy poked his head around the door.

"Yes?" He replied, cocking his head.

"Come here, if you would," came the answer.

"Yes, sir." He darted back into his room, running a comb through his coal black hair, letting it fall straight down to his shoulders, he turned his head, and grabbed a ribbon, tying his hair up in it neatly. He grinned and nodded, dashing out his room, and down to the sitting room.

"What did I tell you about running in the house Harry?" Came a shrill voice from behind him.

He skidded to a stop, and put on his best apologetic face turning around slowly.

"Gotcha!" Draco snickered, his hands on his hips.

"Drake! You shouldn't scare me like that!" Harry complained, brushing his hand through his hair and letting out a breath.

"I thought you could hear it wasn't me, Hazz. Sorry." He winked at Harry, and scampered off.

.§.

"Yes father?" Harry stepped into his father's study, bowing his head in respect.

"Ah, Harry. Sit, please." His father's hair shown in the light, looking even more golden to the shinning dark hair of Harry.

"I'd like to talk to you," He started, fixing his gaze on Harry gently. "It has come to my awareness that you are turning sixteen in only two days." He bridged his fingers, and looked off towards the glowing flames. "The day that I collected you off the streets, almost 16 years ago, I knew that you would be great someday. As well as that it would be me to teach you into that greatness."

"Lucius?" A female voice floated through the house softly.

"In here Narcissa, I was just talking to Harry since it is only days away from his sixteenth birthday." He looked up as a beautiful woman with chestnut brown hair walked into the room, her cheeks flushed from the cold of winter from outside.

"Ah, were you? I wondered when that was coming. Oh come here baby, I missed you," Cissa swept onto her son, and gave him a motherly hug, kissing him on the top of the head.

Harry blushed, and ducked his head, "Mother..." He said, his voice coloured with embarrassment.

"Oh shush," She said, ruffling his impeccable hair fondly, and laughing when he hurried to straighten it. "I am your mother at heart, if not in body. You'll just have to live with that. Now wont you?" She tittered a laugh again, and with a quick peck on her husbands cheek she was out the door, calling for Draco, presumably to embarrass him just as much.

"Now son, you know that we are in hard times, the world is falling into a depression, and there isn't anything we can do to stop it. It wont effect us financially, but it will effect this town, small as it is." He leveled a heavy stare at Harry. "There is something that we have not told you my son, and on your sixteenth birthday I will show you exactly what I mean."


	2. Of Birthdays And Secrets

A/N: I'm posting another one so soon because of my wait with A Most Unexpected Happening, which I hope to be finished the next chapter soon. Aodhfin will just be a side story to fill my time with, since it's already so far ahead. Aodhfin is Gaelic for White Fire by the way -Odd h fin-, and I love that name. I plan on writting another story with that name in it soon. *Winky face here* If you notice any mistakes with names or hair colour or something tell me right away and I'll fix it. I had to type this up in non-Harry form so that my teacher didn't shoot me when she saw it. :Whoops: Feel free to email me any time with any questions at I'll try to answer your questions or comments as quickly as possible. *Grin* Now! Onto the story~

Last Time On Aodhfin: "Now son, you know that we are in hard times, the world is falling into a depression, and there isn't anything we can do to stop it. It wont effect us financially, but it will effect this town, small as it is." He leveled a heavy stare at Harry. "There is something that we have not told you my son, and on your sixteenth birthday I will show you exactly what I mean."

Chapter Two: Of Birthdays and Secrets

Harry awoke the day of his sixteenth birthday, and felt no different. He wasn't sure why he expected he would, but for some reason he hadn't been able to fall asleep last night, in anticipation of the up-coming morning.

"Hazz's finally sixteen." He heard a sing song voice float through the hallway. Draco poked his head in, grinning. His hair was a lovely colour, a deeper gold than his father's fine platinum blonde hair; softer like wheat. His eyes too, were different from anyone's in the family; where Harry had big grassy green eyes, their father had steely silver, and their mother having beautiful warm chocolate brown eyes, Draco had blue eyes, a colour which reminded Harry of where the ocean met the sky on perfect days. They could be warm like his mother's, or cut you like that of his father's cold eyes when he was angry.

"Yeah, so what of it? You only just turned 16 three months ago! " Harry scoffed, Sometimes it seemed like he was the older brother.

Harry told him as such "It's not like you act any older than me half the time." He twisted his mouth in a grin, looking over to his brother as he pulled his pants up over his hips.

"Well I say, it's not like I should, I'm young at heart, old at mind," He posed dramatically, peeking over at his brother.

"Harry, you're so bloody weird. They should toss you into the muggle world, away from normal civilization." He grinned, his voice muffled by the shirt he was pulling down over his head.

.§.

Far away, in a land that was warm, and just blossoming, a tall man paced the length of a hall, ignoring the warm food that the others were dining on. He growled deep in his chest, snarling at the woman that put her hand on his shoulder.

"My lord, you need to calm down. Stressing will only worry the students." She urged in her gentle voice looking towards the small amount of students sitting at a large round table.

"Yes, I know. Perhaps I shall retire to my room." He huffed slightly, and rubbed his brow. "I apologize Bella, I did not mean to be rude, if you would excuse me."

Bellatrix watched him go, a frown curling her lips. Something was wrong with Lord Riddle, she hoped a good nights sleep would help. Maybe a good glass of warm milk would too, she'd make sure to send someone up with it. Now, to start preparing for the new year, and the new semester at Keene, the most prestigious boarding school in the world.

.§.

"Hazz!" Draco shouted, skidding to said boy's door. "Dad wants you, says it's important." He winked, teasing his younger brother.

"Shouldn't you be studying? You're not beating me you know. I've got the top grades at Durmstrang." Harry threw a suggestive look towards Harry, tossing the notebook he had been writing in at him and interrupting the retort that his elder brother was going to throw back at him. "Hold onto that, I don't want mum to find it when she cleans my room."

He walked quietly down the stairs, enjoying the beautiful manor in the July heat, the stain glass filtering the sun down onto the marble foyer floor, making a perfect replica of their family crest on the beautiful floor.

He slowed though as he neared the study. He could hear his father and mother speaking, and though he knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, he slowly crept and peered in the crack left by the open door.

A/N: How was that? Good enough? I don't know who I should pair Harry with yet, some suggestions would be nice *Wink wink* The next chapter might be up soon. *Grin* Ta'~


	3. And Years Will Pass

A/N: Aw, you guys are so nice! You've all favourited this really fast! New chapter up for you~ You'll get a big surprise here I think. :D Sorry for the slight cliffie last by the way, but it was crucial to the story. Or at least, that's what the voice in my head tells me!

Story now!~

Last time on Aodhfin: He slowed though as he neared the study. He could hear his father and mother speaking, and though he knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, he slowly crept and peered in the crack left by the open door.

Chapter Three: And Years Will Past, Time Never Lasts...

"Have you told him Lucius? You know he deserves to know what kind of changes he's going to go through." Narcissa sat on the floor at the foot of her husband's chair.

"Yes, I know he does 'Cissa, but I fear how he might react to the information. It's sudden, and life changing. I also fear that he will..." He trailed off, looking into the fire that was once more roaring merrily in the hearth.

"What is it Luc, you know you can tell me," She looked up to him, a kind, questioning look on her face.

"I know I can ma bella... I fear he will hate me for not telling him at a younger age." He paused here, composing himself with a large breath. "When I found him in that alleyway, I thought only of his use to Lord Riddle, I didn't think I would grow to love him as he said his first word; papa, and then took his first steps if only so he could get a hug before I went to work. I never thought that when he turned ten, and had a nightmare of wolves, and wild things coming to him in his dreams, that he would come to me, and I would genuinely care if he went to sleep peacefully." He put his head in his hands. "I didn't mean for this to happen." His voice broke, and Narcissa took him into her arms.

Neither knew of the child listening as they continued speaking of his future, past, present, of what he was, his heart breaking when he heard speak of the latter, and he ran out of the house and into the cold. Disappearing without a trace wishing as hard as he could that he could be anywhere but there, and with that wish, he was.

.§.

Harry sat alone in the window of a barn, watching the snow drift onto the green grass. He didn't know how he got there, but he had awoken this warm, sweet smelling barn, and had shortly realised that he was not where he should have been when a snow flake had melted on his cheek. 'Where am I?' were his first lucid thoughts, which he still didn't know the answer to.

.§.

Thomas Riddle walked onto his balcony, over looking the property that he owned, that Keene stood on. His eye was immediately drawn to the sky, looking up, a snowflake fell against his cheek, instantly melting. He watched with a smile as more fluttered down, slowly, each melting well before they hit the ground in the winter's heat. "This truly must be magic." He whispered into the night. He looked off as the sun began to rise over the mountains, illuminating the barn that held the school horses. Something caught his eye... Someone was sitting in the roost window of the barn, and watching the snow as he was. He frowned, who could be out there, a lone student?

He leaped off of the balcony, landing gracefully on the ground four stories down, and went to investigate this rogue student.

.§.

Aldan looked up as he heard the footsteps of someone on the ground beneath him, and looked down, narrowing his eyes.

"Come down." A voice ordered smoothly, barely loud enough for him to hear.

Harry did not comply, and so the voice called softly, once more, "If you do not come down, I will be forced to retrieve you, and that would not be an advisable plan." This time it was command in his voice, but Harry just scoffed, he didn't even know how he had gotten up into the loft, which did not have a ladder, nor did he know how he came to here, of all places. He looked up once more, obviously ignoring the commanding voice, and watching the snowflakes flutter to about where he was sitting, and disappear, as all thing must do.

"I told you that you should have come down," The commanding voice said softly once more, but this time, it was directly behind Harry, he jumped, startled, and fell backwards out of the window. He braced himself, but he landed softly on the ground with barely a thump. He opened his eyes, and saw that he was being held by the man connected to the soft voice. "I do not recognize you, you must not be a student. We will converse in my office." He put Harry down, and started towards the large mansion that was looming in the distance.

.§.

"I'm a what?" Harry sat shocked in front of a large desk, behind it was Lord Riddle; "But-you-may-call-me-Tom". He had just been gracefully informed by Tom that he was indeed in Australia, and he was infact a newborn vampire.

"A vampire, bloodsucker, creature of the night, siren, hell hound, demon, devil. There are many, have your pick." The man said with a graceful wave of his hand, and a delicate tick of his eyebrow.

"So, why am I newborn, when I have not, in fact, been bitten?" Harry said with a snide tone, which didn't seem to go over well with Tom, who growled, the sound reverberating in his chest.

"You have been bitten, for you are not a full blood, but you would have been bitten when you were young, the effects of the transformation do not show until your sixteenth year, and then it takes a full year to blossom into a vampire. You are just a newborn right now." He said this lazily, as if he explained this daily. Harry secretly just thought that Tom was a pompous aristocrat.

"Alright, what can you teach me about this stuff, since you say this is a school?" Harry bridged his hands if front of him, leaning his elbows on his knees. He was secretly eager for information that his "Father" had been unwilling to tell him these last sixteen years.


	4. Into The Fray

(Original A/N that was written in June)

A/N: It's been a little while, I know. I've had a lot of things on my plate lately; I've had final assignments, stories for my 12U English, and other such hard stuff. There's only so much this little 18 year old can do! Anyways, from here on out I'm going to have to pretty much make it up, I lost my hard copy, and as such, only know the outline of what's happening. Don't worry though; I should get it all up and good to my standards. =3

A/N2: I'm an asshole. I know.

Last time on Aodhfin: "Alright, what can you teach me about this stuff, since you say this is a school?" Harry bridged his hands if front of him, leaning his elbows on his knees. He was secretly eager for information that his "Father" had been unwilling to tell him these last sixteen years.

.§.

Harry walked through the grand halls of the large school, watching all the beautiful paintings as he went. He stopped suddenly, as Lord Riddle halted in front of a door.

"This is where you'll be staying for the time being, I'm having the servants draw up a special room for you. You are no ordinary student, after all." Tom looked back, smirking, at the raven haired teen. A plan was formed in his mind, and he hoped that this boy could survive through this plan. It was only for the boy's own good, of course.

Harry looked quizzically at Lord Riddle. What was he up to? Harry had seen that look before, many times, on his father's face when he was planning something sly…

.§.

Fifteen-year-old Cynthia believed that everyone was born with a certain quota: their bodies were already programmed with the number of people they'd sleep with, the amount of soda they'd drink, the number of countries they'd travel to. This Tuesday morning, Cynthia woke up and realized she'd exhausted her quota of speech.

Not to say that her life was not picture perfect. It was, really. She had a wonderful father, though she had no mother –it had never bothered her much, McGonagall had been a wonderful mother-figure to her- she lived in a large school, she had many friends and wonderful family, but she felt so tired of speaking. It was wonderful to sit in the Great Hall and just listen to the conversations going on around her; she disliked hearing her own high floating voice mingle with the crowd.

She looked around her bedroom now, liking the silence as she sat peacefully. She brushed back her auburn hair and smiled, her yellow-brown eyes crinkling at the edges.

.§.

Harry huffed, ignoring the sweat trickling down his neck as he kicked high in the air, trying to catch his opponent mid jump. The brown haired man cackled down at Harry, "Not good enough boy" His face twisted into a sneer at the young man.

Harry growled, "I'm trying" He spat as he crouched low.

The man in front of him narrowed his eyes, "Is that all you have? Why am I even wasting my time on someone such as you" He turned, obviously dismissing the boy.

The wind fluttered his pitch black hair, and he looked around, the boy now held a lock of his hair, and a smirk stretched across his young face.

"You should never keep your guard down Lupin. I thought you knew better than that."

Remus grinned and sauntered over to the boy. "An eye for an eye Malfoy, that's the way the world works."

Harry scoffed, "I know that very well, but I'd like to see you try. You know my family, we pride ourselves on our hair." He smirked again and blew the hair out of his fingers.

"Ah yes, the infamous Malfoy curse. Perhaps I should summon Lockney to bring a mirror, and that is how I shall defeat you." Lupin raised an eyebrow, circling Harry as the boy was him.

"If you do that, I say that it's all in fairness that I bring some wolf pheromone and splash it on the ground. It would be a grand site to see you rutting the ground like the dog you are." Green eyes shone like freshly cut emeralds, humour evident in the depths.

The man in question laughed, a quick sharp bark that sounded much more wolf than man. "Perhaps it is time to show you just how much a dog I am Mister Malfoy." This was all the warning Harry got before Lupin sprang at him, changing as he went.

Harry gave a shout and fell to the ground as the large brown wolf landed on him. This was no ordinary wolf however. Snout just a little too long and more pointed, ears just a tad higher up on the head and the eyes that were a piercing golden and much too intelligent for an animal. Harry didn't process what a werewolf looked like in that second though, for his mind was only on the teeth that were coming his way much too fast for him to dodge.

He closed his eyes as the powerful jaw of the wolf snapped down with a clack...

A/N: SORRY. Omfg. Dx I'm a busy person, but srs, if I was reading a story and it hadn't updated in nearly a year, I'd be pissed.

So I'm kicking my own ass for you, no worries.


	5. Of Girls And Boys

There are many reasons why I have not updated in a little while. One being that in April I got pregnant, and have been stressing over it a little –understatement. Another is my last year of highschool, which I completed with all passing grades. *Proud* The last is me wondering if I should make this a typical AU Harry Potter, where it starts where he's eleven and follows his adventures. I've decided against it though, as it's not really in the nature of this story. So on to the story!

Last time on Aodhfin: _Harry gave a shout and fell to the ground as the large brown wolf landed on him. This was no ordinary wolf however. Snout just a little too long and more pointed, ears just a tad higher up on the head and the eyes that were a piercing golden and much too intelligent for an animal. Harry didn't process what a werewolf looked like in that second though, for his mind was only on the teeth that were coming his way much too fast for him to dodge._

_He closed his eyes as the powerful jaw of the wolf snapped down with a clack…_

Harry flinched as jaws snapped down loud in the air next to him. He opened his eyes slowly when the expected pain didn't come and looked right at Lupin, not a werewolf, who was only slightly rumpled as he did up the last buttons on his shirt.

"Arrogance, young mister Potter, must be earned, as I say."

Lupin left then, smirking at the crumpled teen on the floor breathing heavily as he did so. "Damn him," Harry seethed, getting up and brushing himself off. "How am I supposed to learn when every time I'm even close to winning he pulls the werewolf card on me!"

"You know, talking to yourself is a sign of an unhealthy mind."

Harry startled, the voice coming from a dark corner he had paid no attention to. 'Who the blazes?' "How long have you been there?" Harry demanded, ignoring the telltale sign of the last of his stages of puberty as his voice cracked. He stared harder into the darkness, willing the speaker to show themselves.

A pretty red haired girl walked out looking coolly amused. "A while," she drawled, enunciating the two syllables slowly and purposefully. Harry tried not to watch her mouth as it formed the words, but failed. He looked up in time to her eyes to hear her say "Done staring?" And see the cocky look behind the honey brown that made up her eyes.

He reddened only slightly, and turned away, towards the showers that were in the gym for the purpose he sought them, he was sweaty and tense, and needed an escape to say the least.

.§.

Draco sat in Harry's room, looking at the space he had taken advantage to hold his brother.

He sighed and fell back against the bed. It had been two weeks already and he was worried, Harry had gone out in the worst snow-storm that they had seen in years and there wasn't a sign of him. Harry hadn't even known he was a vampire for Lucian's sake! Draco had found out shortly before Harry would have, on his own sixteenth birthday, which was a little less than two months before. It was tradition to let the vampiric children to grow innocent of what they were in order to teach them right and wrong and all that codswallop before their minds were tainted with being a vampire.

Draco snorted, when he had children, he'd tell them as soon as they were born. He would have loved to grow up knowing his race, rather than thinking himself as a mundane.

He looked around the room once more before sliding out and shutting the door, perhaps a game of chess with his father would take his mind off of it.

.§.

Thomas Riddle looked down at his dinner plate as he overtly listened to the conversations around him. So many things that these children thought they could do. So many things that they thought were possible that no adult even considered because of the risk it would take or because of the cost it would do them financially or mentally. These children though, these children knew that no matter the cost and no matter the risk, if it got them what they dreamed, then it was worth it. He was glad that he had kept that with him throughout the years, as he lost first his unborn child, and then his wife. They were grand costs for sure but they were worth it in the end because he was going to make the world a better place, and once he was done that he could lie down and join them in whatever world came after this one. He let a serene smile go over his face as he thought of it. He looked down the table at his daughter, the girl that he had taken into his home when she had been orphaned by his hand. It was cruel, he knew, to kill a man and woman and then take their child as his own, but he did not believe in killing innocents. Her parents had been two of his enemies, two who stood up against him without pause or consideration for the world he was trying to build. They had not been his worst enemies, but they had fought him and they had died. He hoped he didn't go to hell or whatever afterlife there may be for a vampire who has done what he had. He hoped, but wasn't counting on it.

.§.

Harry looked up from his plate to the girl across from him. She smirked back once she noticed that he was staring and he skillfully moved his eyes over her face and onto the boy next to her, who was stuffing his face and not pausing to do much other than take a drink of ale. "Weasley, where are your manners?" He asked in a patient drawl, enjoying the red creeping up the other boys ears.

"Manners have no place at the dinner table for a starving young boy. Not that you would know, vampire, but other creatures need to eat a healthy balanced diet or they'll die. You vampires waste the food you put into your bodies." He snorted and wiped his mouth on the back of his coat. Continuing to gorge himself on turnip.

"For your information Weasley, and I do mean this literally; you will most likely at some point be quizzed on this, vampire children need as healthy a diet of fresh meats, vegetables, fruits and grain just as wizard boys do. If we do not eat a healthy diet, our bodies do not grow. It is also tradition for vampire children to not even know they are vampires until the year of their sixteenth birthdays. I have never had a spot of blood that was taken from a human nor one that was drained from an animal. Rather I've always had a soft spot for rare steak and didn't know why until this year. So frankly, your evaluation of my kind is rather poorly executed. If I do say so myself." Harry dropped his patient look from the ever paling face of one Mr. Weasley and onto his plate where he took up a fork full of mashed potatoes and slide them carefully into his mouth. Hiding his smirk outwardly but inwardly beaming at the look on the boys face. 'Bigot,' he thought sourly, and looked over to the pretty young girl across from him. She was looking blankly at him, and as he looked at her she raised an eyebrow and looked away disdainfully. She was not as amused by his performance as he expected she would be. He looked back down to his food a little guiltily and ate the rest of his meal in silence.

.§.

Cynthia mentally rolled her eyes at the posturing that the Malfoy boy did, and continued eating her food carefully. He had been stealing glances at her since the other day when she had broken her own oath to not speak, if only to tease him, and she wasn't sure if she liked the character that came out when he was being a silly boy. She looked over to her father, only to note that he seemed to be smirking at his plate 'Bloody fathers meddling in matters that they shouldn't.' She thought sourly. He had been doing that a lot lately, asking her about boys and about her grades, about how she felt about living without a mother and other such things, and then he had looked so sad when she had informed him of her decision to speak as little as possible from then on.

She knew of course, that though she wanted to not speak for now –she wasn't sure how long the urge would last- that she wouldn't be able to get away with it. Not only was she a young witch who had not learned soundless spells yet, but she was an active person in class, answering questions, asking questions, helping other students. She knew that she had to speak sometime. It was all very unfortunate, she was growing tired of the sound of her voice.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I want to get this out to you, and then maybe update some more.

I'm due on Christmas, so I might either put this on hiatus, or start writing more when the baby comes, depending on how loud/demanding he is. Sorry again, and hope you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
